


Snow and Sleep

by lferion



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo, Pictures, Snow and Ice, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 7</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 7

Snow fell, soft, thick, inexorable, endless descent of wheeling whiteness capping the crenelations, the revetments and the ravelins, the sleeping cannon and the sloping roofs that huddled near the walls. Trees bent under the clinging weight as tiny crystals gathered, edges catching, clasping, locking tight, icing twig and leaf, needle and cone. Stones settled, etched in ice, as battlements and courtyards lay under perfect coverlets, unbroken purfles of white. Even the knotted brambles that hemmed the castle round, binding gate and passage fast was lent a beauty — made obdurate lace by snow. Day would see no waking eyes but thorns.

  


* * *

  


  



End file.
